Laberinto de Rosas
by vadeti
Summary: Unas extrañas palabras, una conexión extraña entre dos personas que no se conocen. Una mujer que recibirá un regalo de lo mas inesperado, y un hombre que tendrá que superar muchos obstaculos. Un amor que nace de la muerte y que perdurará por siempre
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas, bueno me anime a escribir un Dramione. Hacia tiempo que quería plasmar la idea que me rondaba la cabeza. **

**Bueno primero, decir que la idea riginal me la dio un libro que se llama El Laberinto de la Rosa de Titania Hardie, y claro los personajes que le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling; pero lo demás es fruto de mi alocada cabecita. **

**Ojala les guste y dejen reviews. Sin más los dejo con el primer capitulo :D  
**

* * *

_**Fría Mañana  
**_

El cielo de aquella mañana, dejaba entrever a las nubes grises cargadas de lluvia, que se aproximaban peligrosamente a la ciudad, para descargar sobre ella su fría garúa. Ese día de Setiembre, traería consigo sorpresas inesperadas, encuentros extraños y alguna que otra tristeza, que sobrecogería el debilitado corazón de aquella castaña.

Ella estaba ya lista a temprana hora, para salir a su cita diaria en el hospital. Era un día frio, pero como era habitual, se disponía a enfrentarse con ese monstruo, que lleva por nombre **VIDA**. Aquél que siempre la sorprendía con un nuevo problema, obligándola a cambiar de estrategia. Sí, definitivamente la vida la probaba a cada minuto, no había duda de ello.

Ella sabía que ese día sería distinto, las noticias que recibiría podrían cambiar el rumbo de su destino. Jamás había sido muy apegada a los horóscopos y a cosas de adivinación, aunque su compañera y amiga de cuarto, si lo era. De todas formas, antes de irse a bañar y de cambiarse, había leído los designios de ese mes, que le correspondían a su signo, dejándola más confusa e irremediablemente desolada_: "Y recibirás de aquél desconocido, el regalo más preciado. Entre lluvias de otoño y nieves de invierno el vendrá a ti. Jamás lo verás, pero a su otra mitad tendrás que alumbrar y guiar."_

Hermione se miro al espejo para comprobar su vestimenta. Este, le devolvió el reflejo de una mujer hermosa, aunque la enfermedad había hecho mella en ella, enfundada en unos vaqueros azules y un sweater de color rosado pálido. _La enfermedad_, pensó sin ganas. Hacia exactamente cuatro meses que se encontraba en el programa de trasplante del hospital Harefield en Londres. Cuatro meses que se habían convertido en interminables sesiones de análisis y pruebas, para darle un donador apto. Hermione había contraído una enfermedad extraña en uno de sus viajes como arqueóloga, la cual había debilitado su corazón, hasta el punto de necesitar el dichoso trasplante. Esto no hacía más que ocasionarle problemas, ella sabía que para vivir alguien más debería morir.

Ese día sería importante, ya que su médico, el doctor Marsden, le diría el resultado de los análisis que indicaban si podía seguir esperando el trasplante en su casa, o tendrían que trasladarla al hospital hasta el día de la operación. Algo a lo que Hermione se negaba. Después de ser una mujer independiente, acostumbrada a valerse por sí misma, el estar bajo el cuidado del personal del área de trasplantes era un poco agotador. No es que no le gustase que la mimen de vez en cuando, ya que al no tener padres en ocasiones era reparador, sino que para ella su independencia y su libertad de decidir qué hacer y no hacer, era su piedra angular.

Unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Se volteo, para ver entrar a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego. Era Ginny, su amiga y compañera de departamento. Se habían conocido hacía unos cuantos años atrás, cuando las dos se encontraban en Grecia. Hermione estaba en una excavación, y Ginny estaba haciendo un documental sobre la cultura griega. Las dos encajaron una con la otra inmediatamente, haciéndose inseparables. Y a decir verdad Ginny fue y era una gran ayuda para ella, sobre todo cuando más sola se sentía.

-Pero es que todavía no estás lista –le dijo la muchacha de cabellos rojos.

-Sí, solo me falta peinarme y salgo –le sonrió y se acerco a la mesa de noche por una coleta.

-Y bueno, no me vas a decir a que se debió lo de la mañana

-A qué te refieres? –le pregunto la castaña, como si no supiera de lo que hablaba

-Vamos Hermione, tú jamás leerías el horóscopo, siempre dices que es una tontería –le recriminó su amiga, haciendo un puchero mientras hablaba. La castaña no aguanto la risa, muchas veces Ginny le había parecido mística, sobre todo en sus creencias.

-Pues creo que tantos años viviendo juntas, algo tuyo se me tenía que pegar no es verdad? –le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla y pasando a recoger su cartera, que estaba encima de la cama.

-Ten cuidado. Tranquila sé que todo saldrá muy bien –le dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba y le daba un apretón en la mano, transmitiéndole así, las fuerzas que necesitaba.

-Lo sé, gracias –sonrió y salió del cuarto, y luego del departamento.

Hermione no apresuro el paso, sabía que era perjudicial para su ya endeble estado de salud; así que se dedico a admirar la fría, aunque bella, mañana. No tardo mucho en conseguir un taxi que la llevara al Harefield. Era cierto, era una mañana muy húmeda, pero ella se encontraba abrigada en su sobretodo negro. Bajó del taxi y se dirigió a la planta de trasplantes, donde Cristina King, ya la esperaba.

-Buenos días, Hermione. Cómo has estado? –le dijo mientras ella se sentaba y le tomaban la presión arterial.

-Pues muy bien, el otro día estuve un poco mareada, pero nada fuera de lo normal, creo yo –trato de sonar sincera, ya que sabía que Cristina era muy cuidadosa con sus pacientes.

-Tendrás que decirle eso al doctor Marsden –dijo un poco seria

-Claro, no hay problema –sonrió y entro al consultorio del doctor.

Al entrar, vio a un hombre de no más de cincuenta años, sentado de espaldas. Apenas sintió a Hermione, el doctor Marsden volteo su silla y ella pudo ver esos ojos verdes que tanta confianza le transmitían. Albert Marsden, era un cardiólogo de fama en Inglaterra, pero desde que era su médico se había comportado como un padre comprensivo y abnegado. Ella siempre estaría agradecida por eso.

-Vaya, niña, si que te ves desmejorada hoy. Has dormido bien? –pregunto verdaderamente preocupado. Ella sonrió y contesto

-Sí, solo tuvo un mareo el otro día, pero por el resto, la vida me trata lo mejor que puede –le dijo mientras el doctor la guiaba hacia unas sillas para que tomara asiento.

-Ya veo –se puso serio, ella lo noto tenso.

-Mira Hermione, hoy temprano he hablado con un doctor especializado en trasplantes, él recomienda que te tengamos en el hospital. Dice que es muy riesgoso dejarte ir, tu corazón puede fallar de un momento a otro.- Las palabras que mas temía se habían pronunciado, su sentencia estaba dictada, al menos ella así lo sentía. No quería estar en el hospital, no le gustaban desde que sus padres murieron en ese accidente de tránsito.

El doctor entendió como se sentía aquella chica que trataba de ser fuerte. Se sentó a su costado y le cogió una mano, apretándosela suavemente.

-Hermione, niña, mírame a la cara –ella obedeció y levanto la vista

-Mira, no será por mucho tiempo, además podrás salir a dar paseos cerca a las instalaciones. No te preocupes todo esto pasara muy pronto –con sus últimas palabras trato de reconfortarla, de que se sintiera mejor, pero la mejoría no fue mucha.

-Cuando me debo mudar –dijo con un deje de sonrisa formándose en sus finos labios.

-Deberá ser lo más antes posible, quizás hoy mismo –ella solo asintió. Sabia que eso tarde o temprano llegaría.

-Quién será el encargado de verme, aparte de usted? –pregunto tratando de controlar su tristeza

-Así, me olvidaba decirte. Hemos recibido a uno de los mejores alumnos de Oxford en todo lo que tiene que ver con trasplantes, no tiene más de veinticinco años, así que creo que se llevaran bien los dos –el doctor Marsden hizo una pausa, esperando ver como habían sido recibidas sus palabras.- Es el doctor Malfoy, y estará asignado a tu caso.

-Malfoy –dijo ella con una extrañeza en la voz.- De algún lugar me suena? –le pegunto al doctor. Pero claro como lo había olvidado, si Ginny le había hecho una entrevista a Los Malfoy, una de las familias más prestigiosas de Londres, y que contaban con la más valiosa colección de arte.

El doctor solo sonrió y le aseguro que el doctor Malfoy, era completamente adecuado para su caso, y que contaba con toda su aprobación. Ella asintió.

-Ahora sería conveniente que llamaras a tu amiga, para que te traiga un poco de ropa y otros efectos

-Claro, así lo haré –y dicho esto el doctor Marsden salió, dejándole su consultorio para que pueda llamar a Ginny.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**_Holas chicas, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este loco Dramione. Los agradecimientos y comentarios, abajo. _**

**_Bueno de repente no va la canción que les voy a recomendar, pero me ayudo a escribir el capitulo, así que si gustan escucharla es_: Iris de Goo Goo Dolls**

**Sin más ...... A leer =)  
**

* * *

**_Soy el Dr. Malfoy_**

Draco Malfoy caminaba en dirección al hospital Harefield, había dejado aparcado el Mercedes a unas cuantas cuadras. Iba un poco nervioso, algo nada natural en él, pero ese pedido especial por ver el caso de la señorita Granger, le llamaba mucho la atención. Era bien conocido por la mayoría de estudiantes de Oxford, que él era una de los mejores en trasplantes. Había aprendido rápido y era llamado como asistente para muchas operaciones. Pero ahora, le ofrecían que dirigiera su propio caso. Ya no sería el que asistiera, ahora dirigiría su propio equipo, y todo lo que conllevaba con eso. Era un gran avance, definitivamente. "_**Yo puedo con esto**_", se dijo.

Llego a las puertas del hospital, respiro profundo y entro. Por un momento pensó que todo el mundo lo miraba, bueno eso era indiscutible. Draco era un hombre de unos veinticinco años sumamente atractivo. Tenía el cabello corto y rubio como el sol, una piel blanca que resaltaba, ojos grises que reflejaban su calidez, y un cuerpo muy bien trabajado gracias a largas sesiones de natación. Su rostro, sin embargo, denotaba amabilidad; su andar aristocrático y gallardo, era imponente. En resumen, era un hombre digno de mirarse y que no pasaba desapercibido; y claro que Draco sabía eso, y lo utilizaba cuando más le convenía.

Hacía una semana que debía haber llegado, si no es porque su madre y hermana, no le hubieran rogado que se quedara. Las amaba, y pocas veces les negaba nada. Además, su padre estaba de viaje, y ellas siempre se sentían solas cuando eso sucedía. Narcissa y Ariadna eran el motor de su vida. Sólo con ellas, podía abrirse tal cual era. Para él, era muy difícil expresarle sus emociones a una mujer, o a la mayoría de personas. Era correcto y mantenía las formas, pero no era abierto, y siempre guardaba más de lo que podía soportar. Quizás ese había sido el principal problema en su relación con Pansy Parkinson. Ella era hermosa, inteligente, y se conocían desde niños –tal vez por eso pensaron que lo más lógico era comprometerse-, pero la relación no duro mucho tiempo. Y aunque sus padres, sintieron pena al ver que nada floreció, no se opusieron al término de su relación. Pansy y él, quedaron como los amigos que fueron y que seguirían siendo por muchos años.

Recriminándose por su debilidad, se acerco a recepción y amablemente pidió que le informaran si el doctor Marsden había llegado ya. La secretaria, luego de hiperventilar unos segundos, le dio la respuesta entre hipidos entrecortados. Draco le sonrió y se alejo, encaminándose a los ascensores.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, sintió un leve revolvimiento en el estomago. Era una persona segura, pero muchas veces aparentaba tranquilidad cuando no la sentía, ya que su trabajo lo requería. "_**Todo en orden**_", se dijo mentalmente. Al salir se encontró con Cristina King, ya la conocía, así que se acerco a saludarla.

-_Cristina, que gusto volver a encontrarte_ –le dijo galante a forma de saludo

-_Niño, pero mira lo tarde que llegas, el doctor Marsden anda preguntando por ti cada dos segundos_ –sonrió y le dio una carpeta, donde se encontraba la historia de la paciente.

-_Dime por dónde anda, e inmediatamente iré a darle el alcancé_ –le guiño un ojo, y la jefe de enfermeras solo atino a sacudir la cabeza en forma recriminatoria.

-_Pero si nunca cambias. Bien, esta en la habitación 602. Es la de Hermione Granger, tu nueva paciente _–dijo, y Draco pudo notar aprecio y cariño en la voz de Cristina.

-_Ajá, se llama Hermione, lindo nombre_ –y dicho esto se encamino a la habitación.

Mientras caminaba le dio una ojeada a la historia. Quedó realmente impactado, esa muchacha no tenía mucho tiempo de vida, necesitaba aquel trasplante lo más rápido posible. Le sorprendió que no sobrepasaba su propia edad, pero además, se dio cuenta que esa mujer era toda una luchadora. Al llegar, toco suavemente la puerta, e ingreso.

-_Buenos días, doctor Malfoy, veo que por fin está con nosotros_ –le dijo Marsden, a forma de reproche.

-_Sí_ –asintiendo con la cabeza.- _Lamento mucho mi demora, jamás volverá a suceder_ –dijo ciertamente apenado.

-_Está bien, muchacho. Bueno aquí está la persona que quiero que conozca, nuestra paciente estrella_ –y dirigió su mirada a una hermosa mujer que se encontraba en la cama. Draco la observo por un momento, realmente se veía muy frágil; pero en sus ojos se reflejaba coraje, determinación y unas inmensas ganas de vivir. Le gusto lo que vio, le pareció una mujer interesante, intrigante.

-_Buenos días, señorita Granger_ –dijo galante, cumpliendo las formas de la presentación, y se acerco a tomar la mano que esta le ofrecía.

-_Hermione, por favor_ –le sonrió. A ella le pareció extremadamente guapo, y sus mejillas se colorearon por un momento.- _Es un placer_ –logro articular.

-_El placer es todo mío_ –le devolvió el saludo.- _Parece que usted estará a mi cargo ahora, espero que no sea decepcionante, le aseguro que estoy totalmente capacitado_ –le dijo, mirando al doctor Marsden, para que aprobara lo que le decía.

-_Exacto, Hermione_ –dijo Marsden.-_ Como ya te había comentado, el doctor Malfoy es uno de los mejores en trasplantes. Que su juventud no te haga pensar lo contrario_.

Ella sonrió ante aquellas palabras, sabía que Marsden no la engañaría. Además el doctor Malfoy creaba en ella un aura de tranquilidad y paz. Era extraño, pero así lo sentía. La siguiente media hora, los dos doctores, se encargaron de explicarle como sería el procedimiento mientras se encontrara hospitalizada. Le daban ánimos, pero ella sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería si no encontraba un donador apto en los próximos seis meses.

-_Bueno Hermione, será mejor que te dejemos descansar_ –dijo Marsden con un dejo paternalista en la voz.- _Nos veremos dentro de una semana, acuérdate que el doctor Malfoy es ahora tu médico de cabecera_ –y con esto se despidió de ella, dándole un suave apretón en el hombro, y saliendo de la habitación.

-_Ha sido un placer Hermione. No te preocupes en molestar, cualquier duda o inquietud, puedes pedir que me voceen_ –le dio una sonrisa ladeada muy sexy, y agregó.- _Estoy a tu entera disposición_ –e igual que Marsden, dejo la habitación, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. A Hermione le había parecido realmente atractivo el doctor Malfoy; pero no sólo eso, también era inteligente, educado, amable, y nada altanero o engreído –como se imagino en un momento, al ser miembro de tan aristocrática familia-. "**Como son los perjuicios**", pensó. Y con miles de ideas vagando en su cabeza, se quedo dormida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Apenas Draco salió de la habitación de Hermione, como le había pedido ella que la llamara, se dirigió al despacho del doctor Marsden. Tenían que acordar ciertos asuntos, sabía que ella no era una simple paciente. Este caso, necesitaría toda su atención y su dedicación.

-_Doctor Marsden_ –dijo Draco, entrando al despacho

-_Pasa muchacho, siéntate_ –dijo el hombre, dirigiendo su mano hacía una silla vacía, frente a él.

-_Gracias…Bueno yo solo quería disculparme _–soltó Draco un poco apenado.- _El estar en casa siempre me distrae_

-_No te preocupes muchacho, eres joven, necesitas a tu familia_ –dijo sonriendo.- _A veces muchos de nosotros la olvidamos _–dijo pensativo.- _Ya no va siendo hora que te cases Draco_ –siempre lo asaltaba con esa preguntas.- _O al menos que tengas una novia, acuérdate que la soledad no es buena para un médico, siempre es bueno tener a alguien al lado_ –Si bien el doctor Marsden era un excelente cardiólogo, era un hombre solitario, que pasaba su tiempo en el hospital. Sonrío, pero no dijo nada.

Se pasaron discutiendo el mejor tratamiento para algunos de los pacientes que tenían a su cargo, sobre todo para Hermione. Fueron y revisaron a cada uno de ellos, yendo todo el día de aquí para acá. A las siete en punto, Draco hizo una pausa y llamo a su hermana.

- _Mi bella Artemisa_ –dijo Draco. Desde pequeños se llamaban con sobrenombres de dioses griegos. Era una de sus tantas bromas privadas.

-_Mi querido Apolo_ –respondió Ariadna, siguiéndole el juego.- _Esto sí que es una sorpresa, no dijiste que no tendrías ni un ápice de tiempo, luego que regresaras al hospital_ –dijo, tratando de sonar resentida.

-_Pero que remilgosa que te pones, si hace apenas una semana que nos dejamos de ver_ –Ariadna bufó ante la respuesta de su hermano y este prosiguió.- _Bueno, quería ver si deseabas cenar conmigo ahora, tengo un momento libre._

-_Será todo un honor cenar con tan distinguido caballero_ –afirmo.- ¿_Dónde quieres que nos veamos, noble señor?_

-_Bueno...-_pensó por un momento.- _Estaría bien que cenáramos en el Ritz_ –soltó Draco, esperando que su hermana confirmara el lugar.

-_Me parece perfecto. Bordeando las nueve, estará bien?_ –pregunto Ariadna

-_Excelente. Ponte guapa..Ciao, bella_ –se despidió Draco y colgó. A su hermana le gustaba que la llamara para invitarla a cenar, y le gustaría más si invitaba a Pansy. Las dos eran muy amigas y confidentes. Tal vez no sería una mala idea, incluso podría invitar a Harry –uno de sus mejores amigos, y que era periodista en el London News-, además sabía que estaba enamorado de su hermana. Sonrió y volvió a marcar el mismo número

-_Apolo, Apolo….Y ahora qué quieres _–dijo un poco molesta Ariadna.

-Cherrie, no te molestes. He tenido una magnífica idea –Draco le dijo a su hermana lo pensado. Al escuchar sus grititos de satisfacción, supo que había sido una buena idea. Se despidió –no lo había hecho la primea vez-, y se dirigió a su departamento a cambiarse. Esa noche prometía una interesante velada.

* * *

**Qué les parecio?????**

**Draco tiene una hermana???? Sí, ya verán lo importante que llegará ha ser en la historia**

**Harry es amigo de Draco?? Bueno ya lo sé, estoy loca, pero siempre me he preguntado que hubiera pasado si ese primer día de clases en Hogwarts, Harry hubiera aceptado la mano de Draco XD**

**Espero que les guste como va, el próximo entenderán cuál es el papel de Ariadna Malfoy, y ojo con Hermione ya verán todo lo que le espera.**

**Gracias a montones a Konoda y a Palin por sus reviews...Me dan muchos animos.....Les agradezco también a todas aquellas personas que han puesto este fic entre sus favoritos o que leen desde las sombras.  
**

**Y bueno no se olviden que se aceptan todo tipo de criticas..Sólo dejen RR apretando el botoncito de abajo ↓  
**

**Besotes a todas =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holas a todas, vaya si que esta vez me he demorado un poco actualizando. Lo que pasa es que estas vacaciones, doña Musa ha decidio desaparecer momentaneamente, y bueno ha vuelto con muchas ganas, aunque algo tarde.**

**Aunque no creo que se haga algo habitual en el fic, esta vez si es necesario...Así que les pediria de favor, que escuchen esta cancion cuando vean este simbolo (N/A)**

**w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = _ I B M G k H C r 4 8 & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d (esta es la dirección, claro sin los espacios)**

**Sin mas ....a leer =)**

* * *

_**Cenas y Violines**_

En un apartamento en Kensington, una muy inquieta Ariadna, revoloteaba en su cuarto en busca de un vestido apropiado para la cena de esa noche. Su hermano siempre la sorprendía con ese tipo de acciones, y más si invitaba a Harry. Se quedó divagando por un momento en aquél nombre. "_**Harry Potter**_", pensó. Y pensar que al principio ni lo soportaba, le era irritante, y ahora…ahora todo era tan distinto. Era guapo, eso no cambia duda, con unos ojos verdes que parecían las más bellas esmeraldas. Se habían conocido por casualidad, cuando ella –en su etapa de rebeldía- viajaba por Europa. Estaban en Chartres, en el famoso laberinto que atraía a tanta gente. Ariadna siempre había sido un poco mística, y Harry estaba ahí por trabajo. Jamás pensaron que tenían a alguien en común: _Draco_.

Ariadna trabajaba en el Royal College of Music. Había estudiando violín y piano, y ahora impartía clases en el departamento junior. Su trabajo le encantaba, ya que juntaba dos cosas que amaba: la música y los niños. Se miro nuevamente al espejo, pero esta vez usando un vestido verde de tirantes. "**Combina con los ojos de Harry**", pensó. "**Mujer que tonta puedes ser**", se dijo riendo, y moviendo la cabeza negativamente, se dirigió a terminar de arreglarse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco había llegado al departamento, en el camino llamó a Pansy y a Harry, que gustosos aceptaron la invitación. Se estaba vistiendo -con un terno negro, camisa negra y corbata roja-, cuando una imagen del día lo asalto de improviso. Apareció en su mente la visión de unos ojos castaños. Su nueva paciente sí que lo había sorprendido; él esperaba encontrar una mujer frágil y decaída, y porque no decirlo, no tan atractiva…Vaya sorpresa que se había llevado. Hermione era una mujer atractiva, pero sobre todo, atrayente, fuerte. Tenía algo en sus ojos que encontraba desconcertante, como ya se había dado cuenta en su primer encuentro. "_**Tal vez si la hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias**_", se dijo, y se rio de su propio comentario.

A las nueve, Draco ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa reservada en el Ritz. A los pocos minutos se unió a él, una Ariadna hermosamente ataviada con un vestido verde, que la hacía ver deslumbrante. Draco se levanto y se acerco a su hermana para darle un beso en cada una de sus mejillas; se sentaron y mientras conversaban cosas banales, aparecieron Harry y Pansy. El primero con un terno negro, con una camisa verde oscuro que combinaba a la perfección con el vestido de Ariadna, y Pansy con un vestido negro a media pierna y un cinturón rojo. Los cuatro se quedaron mirando y comenzaron a reír por la casualidad.

-_Parece que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para ir a juego_ –hablo Harry, ofreciendo la silla a una encantadora Pansy.

-_Definitivamente Potter_ –dijo Draco, que se dirigía a Harry por su apellido, cuando encontraba graciosa o estresante una situación. Draco observó como aquellos dos –Harry y Ariadna-, se miraban disimuladamente. Acaso habría sucedido algo sin que él se hubiera enterado, parecía que así había sido. Miró a Pansy, pero no obtuvo respuesta

-_Y cuándo la bella concertista nos ofrecerá un nuevo recital_ –aventuró a decir Pansy para esquivar la mirada inquisitiva de Draco.

-_Pues, la verdad, no lo sé aún. Tal vez dentro de unas semanas tenga una nueva presentación. Ahora estoy avocada a las clases y a perfeccionar una pieza en el violín_ –dijo, agradeciendo a Pansy por su intervención. No tenía secretos con Draco, pero era mejor tener un momento más adecuado para decirle a su hermano mayor, que estaban de novios con Harry.

-_Últimamente anda muy misteriosa_ –dijo Draco, y volteo a mirar a Harry. –_Anda escondiendo cosas, creo_ –aventuró con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Por una breve centésima de segundos, todos los que estaban en aquella mesa, se quedaron mirando. Cada uno quería desentrañar lo que sabía el otro, o lo que desconocía. Fue Harry quien empezó a desintegrar aquel silencio tortuoso que se había implantado.

-_Ya bueno, basta de secretismos_ –comenzó a explicar. –_Mira Draco, lo que pasa aquí es que Ariadna y yo estamos de novios_ –automáticamente las dos mujeres en la mesa dejaron de respirar y posaron sus ojos sobre Draco.

-_Mm…_ -respondió, y movió la cabeza afirmativamente. –_Sí, ya me lo sospechaba, y fue esa una de las razones para la cena de hoy_ –los tres –Harry, Pansy y Ariadna- se quedaron anonadados.

-_Bueno, la verdad pensé que te ibas a poner a gritar diciendo que no era el mejor partido para tu hermana _–inquirió Harry ante la estupefacta mirada de Ariadna.

-_No te voy a mentir Potter_ –respondió rápidamente Draco. –_Creo que Ariadna merece muchas cosas mejores, pero solo ella sabe lo que es bueno para sí misma. Y mientras eso no le haga daño, estaré feliz de apoyarla en lo que decida_.

-_Hermano_ –musito una conmovida Ariadna, que no aguanto los cánones de buen comportamiento y salto al cuello de su hermano en un arranque de emotividad pura.

-_Entonces, creo que esto sea ha convertido en una cena de celebración_ –sonrió ampliamente Pansy, y llamo para que trajeran una botella de champagne; mientras Draco le daba suaves golpecitos en la cabeza de Ariadna, y Harry sonreía ante la escena.

Después del estresante comienzo de la velada, los cuatro pasaron una noche agradable, conversando de las posibilidades que tenían Harry y Ariadna cuando los padres de ella se enteraran, y sobre todo de la cara de Lucius. Draco hablo un poco de su nuevo caso y de lo interesante que le había parecido la paciente. Explico que era una mujer de no más de veinte y tres años, arqueóloga, y que lamentablemente si en seis meses no encontraban un buen donador, su hermosa vida no duraría mucho. "_**Menuda injusticia**_", pensó Draco, mientras tres pares de ojos se concentraban en él. Se dio cuenta de lo que pensaban, y se apresuro a dejar muy claro que era estrictamente profesional, aunque a Pansy le pareció ver un brillo extraño en el rostro de Draco cuando hablaba de la dichosa señorita Granger. Cerca de las once de la noche y habiendo pagado la cuenta, Ariadna los invito a su departamento.

-_Bueno, sólo un momento más, porque mañana me espera un día sumamente apretado_ –comentó Draco, ayudando a Pansy a ponerse el abrigo negro, y dirigiéndose juntos a su coche, mientras que Harry y Ariadna iban en el de Harry.

-_Yo también tengo un día muy ajetreado mañana_ –secundó Harry, mirando de soslayo a su, ya oficial, novia. Ariadna sólo asintió y los cuatro se dirigieron al departamento.

Al llegar, mientras servían cuatro copas de vino tinto, Pansy le pidió a Ariadna que tocase una de sus tantas piezas en el violín.

-_Ya estarán cansados de escucharme tocar, que tal si ponemos algo de música_ –propuso

-_La verdad es que creo, que todos, preferiríamos escucharte tocar, cariño_ –dijo Harry, y automáticamente recibió la mirada inquisidora de Draco sobre él.

-_Mira, vas a tener que acostumbrarte_ –espeto una mortificada Ariadna, dándole un suave beso en los labios a un azorado Harry.

-_Está bien_ –rezongo Draco. –_Pero dame tiempo, para asimilar que este canalla me ha arrebatado a mi hermanita_ –sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Harry.

-_Bueno vas a tocar o qué_ –reclamo Pansy

-_Y que deseas escuchar_ –pregunto Ariadna. –_Quizás la última pieza que he estado ensañando_ –aventuro a decir.

-_Sería magnífico_ –dijeron todos al unísono.

-_Bueno, si es así_ –sonrió. –_Pero deberé pedir un favor, Draco tendrás que acompañarme con el piano_ –pidió Ariadna

-_Pero...Sabes que no soy tan bueno como tú_ –dijo, sintiéndose un poco azorado.

-_Vamos que si no, no toco_ –replicó. –_Dale es un dúo, no sale si lo hago sola, no hay magia, y como buen cirujano, tienes unas manos prodigiosas _–halago a su hermano. –_Sólo tienes que seguir la partitura que esta ahí _- y le ofreció una de sus más hermosas sonrisas.

-_Tú ganas_ –dijo resignado, y se fue a sentar frente al pequeño piano de cola que tenia ella en su departamento

Pansy y Harry se acomodaron en el sillón frente a la chimenea, mientras Ariadna cogía el Stradivarius del maletín y se acomodaba para empezar a tocar.

_**(N/A)**_

Draco empezó con un poco de dificultad, ya que hacia algún tiempo que no tocaba, pero una vez que sus dedos se acostumbraron al suave contacto de las teclas y las notas comenzaron a resonar por la habitación, su mente se concentro en la melodía, y se dejo llevar por ella. Cuando Ariadna lo acompaño con las primeras notas de su violín, Draco cerró los ojos, al igual que su hermana. Para sorpresa suya, se encontró pensando en unos ojos castaños, que miraban con vivacidad. Apareció frente a él, un rostro que no hacía mucho que conocía –y aunque él no lo hubiera aceptado–, un rostro que lo había encantado, hechizado de alguna forma. No sabía explicar por qué motivo, esa melodía hacía evocarle unos sentimientos encontrados de tristeza y felicidad. Draco dejo de tocar, y se concentro, al igual que sus dos amigos, en escuchar la hermosa interpretación de su hermana. Apenas Ariadna dejo de tocar, la imagen que tenía en su mente, se esfumó, y regresó a la realidad.

-_Eso ha sido realmente hermoso_ –dijo Pansy, limpiándose algunas lágrimas, que traicioneras, querían salir de sus ojos.

-_Creo que has tocado cada fibra sensible en este cuerpo de frio periodista, cariño_ –secundo Harry, levantándose, y abrazando a Ariadna por un momento.

-_Draco? _–pregunto Ariadna, mirando a su hermano que estaba en silencio. –_No dices nada?_

-_Quizás podría preguntarte cual es la historia de esa canción_ –indago Draco. –_Sé que hay una historia detrás de ella_ –afirmo.

Ariadna sonrió por un momento, sabía que su hermano era muy intuitivo, no le sorprendió la pregunta, y se apresto a contestarla.

-_Es verdad, no te equivocas. Hay una historia detrás de la canción. Ésta habla sobre una pareja de jóvenes que se amaban con locura, pero ella un día enfermo. Su corazón no respondía a la vivacidad de su vida, y poco a poco, se fue marchitando. Él, afligido por su amada, ruega al cielo por una salvación; incluso pide se le quite la vida con tal de que ella viva. El cielo al escuchar la suplica, decide concederle el deseo que anhelaba, pero para equilibrar la balanza de la vida, su hermana sufre un accidente y muere. El hombre acongojado, no sabe que sentir: si tristeza o felicidad. Se martiriza e incluso se aleja de su amada, que incapaz de consolarlo, solo le ve desde las sombras. Hasta que un día, en sueños, su hermana - por gracia del cielo -, le dice que las cosas sucedieron porque así lo quiso el destino, que no se arrepentía de haberle dado vida a su amor. En ese momento, el hombre entendió el significado de su sacrificio, entendió el regalo que se le había brindado. Se acerco a la casa de su amada y suavemente le dijo: "Ella vive en ti, y gracias a ella estas aquí, junto a mí"_ –termino de relatar suspirando

-_Que historia tan bella y triste a la vez_ –comento Pansy con los ojos nuevamente anegados en lágrimas.

-_Sí lo es_ –secundo Draco. –_Es casi como los trasplantes; una persona le da vida a otra a través de la muerte. Es como seguir viviendo, pero en el cuerpo de alguien más._

Todos se quedaron por unos momentos pensando en lo que Draco había dicho. De nuevo, y sin querer, la imagen de unos ojos castaños lo asaltó de improviso.

"_**Quizás no sea malo conocerla un poco mas**_", se dijo

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado, que este cumpliendo con sus expectativas.  
**

**Esa historia es muy importante recuerdenla para un futuro XD Y no se olviden de escuchar la cancion, es realmente magica.**

**Por cierto para los que no sepan un Stradivarius es un violín de colección, pero al ser Ariadna una Malfoy, obviamente acceder a uno se hace factible =)**

**Gracias a Palin por su review. Me emociona mucho, espero que te guste como va esto =)**

**Y tambien como de costumbre agradecer a todas aquellas personas que han puesto este fic entre sus favoritos o que leen desde las sombras.  
**

**Y bueno no se olviden que se aceptan todo tipo de criticas..Sólo dejen RR apretando el botoncito de abajo ↓  
**

**Besotes a todas =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOOO, CUIDADO, NO TAN FUERTE WAAA......Lo sé me merezco toda la cantidad de tomatazos que quieran enviarle, virus informáticos, spam y que no me regalen reviews esta vez (espero que no sean tan drásticas jejej)...Siento no haber posteado desde hace mil años.....de verdad estoy muy muy arrepentida, sobre todo con aquellas personas que me regalaron siempre su reviews en mi historia. Este capitulo va de especial para YUMEY......que siempre esta diciendo cuándo posteaba algo y bueno aquí esta al fin.....Espero que les guste y que sean buenitas conmigo y me regalen reviews...ya leí por ahí que un fic con revies es un fic féliz jejejeje...Un beso a todas y sin más a leer**

* * *

**_Verdades_**

Habían pasado ya más de cuatro meses, y junto a ellos, seis avisos de donador, seis esperanzas que se vieron consumidas por la incompatibilidad entre los órganos y ella. Les decía a la mayoría de personas que estaba bien, que era una persona fuerte que esperaría hasta que llegara el corazón correcto, era ella quien daba esperanza y sosiego a sus amigos y a la gente que se preocupaba por ella. Pero en el fondo estaba destrozada, sentía que sus fuerzas menguaban por más que no lo quisiera así, su ánimo ya no era el mismo.

Al saberse casi huérfana, los médicos y enfermeras que trabajan en trasplantes la habían adoptado; y como padres y madres preocupados, controlaban al dedillo los pocos paseos que se le permitía a la joven castaña. Habían parques cercanos al hospital, y Hermione había casi rogado por que se le dejara caminar algunos días por ellos, aduciendo que el ejercicio físico era buena. El Dr. Malfoy había estado de acuerdo, pero le había rogado que sea prudente y que a cualquier dolor, presionara el bíper que le habían dado para emergencias.

Pero aquel día de Marzo se había aventurado a ir un poco más allá. Se encaminó hasta el Parque Botánico, con su libro favorito en la mano y con su cazadora beige favorita. Al llegar, buscó alguna butaca vacía, y dando una rápida ojeada al parque, la encontró al lado del pequeño lago. Se sentó y se cubrió más con la cazadora del frío reinante. Observo por un momento el libro que en ese momento tenía entre sus manos. Ginny se lo había llevado hacía unos días junto con el resto de algunas de sus cosas, con la idea que se sintiera más cómoda en su estancia en el hospital. Recordaba como ella y su hermano Ron –que estaba comprometido con una linda chica rubia que trabajaba con Ginny, se llamaba Luna si no estaba equivocada-. Fiel a su estilo, Ginny había insistido en darle a Hermione todas las comodidades posibles en el hospital, y claro el Dr. Malfot había estado de acuerdo.

Hermione sonrió, ella y Ginny eran tan distintas, totalmente disimiles en carácter. Ella nunca había sido muy social, no es que fuera retraída, pero si le daban a escoger, ella prefería quedarse en casa con una taza de chocolate caliente y un buen libro entre manos. Si quizás fuera un poco retraída, pero su trabajo la había obligado a mantener relaciones con muchas personas, y sobre todo asistir a las dichosas fiestas de beneficencias universitarias, que definitivamente detestaba, con el hecho de poder contar con financiamiento para sus expediciones. Menudo lío, caray como extrañaba salir de aventura a descubrir algún nuevo sitio arqueológico, eso más que nada la apasionaba. En cambio Ginny, se desenvolvía muy vienen aquel entorno de fiestas y reuniones, era una excelente anfitriona y sabía exactamente como divertirse. Sí, eran polos muy opuestos, pero desde el día que se conocieron demostraron una química excelente, cada una se aceptaba como era y se respetaban, claro que Ginny siempre insistía en que ella saliera más."**Pero igual la quiero**", se dijo Hermione, mientras abría el libro en donde lo había dejado.

Quitó el separador que Ginny le había regalado (uno hecho a mano, con mariposas dibujadas, sus preferidas), y empezó a leer. Aquella lectura era de sus favoritas, la apasionaba, la transportaba a escenarios hermosos y la llenaba de sentimientos que querría experimentar. Orgullo y Prejuicio era definitivamente la novela de Jane Austen que más le gustaba; el ejemplar que en ese momento reposaba en sus manos, daba fe de ello. Comenzó a deslizar sus ojos color avellana, por las líneas, deleitándose con los enredos de Elizabeth Bennet y de las insinuaciones del pobre Sr. Collins; y claro cómo olvidar del descaro de la Sra. Bennet. Pero lo que definitivamente movía su corazón era el misterioso y guapísimo Sr. Darcy, le gustaba ese aire que tenía de aristocrático, de una persona lejana pero cercana a la vez. No sabía por qué, pero el Sr. Darcy le hacía acordarse tanto del Dr. Malfoy. "_**Draco, te ha dicho que le digas Draco**_", le contesto su conciencia. "_**Demonios, pero que estas pensando Hermione**_", se dijo sacudiendo su cabeza negativamente. Desde que había empezado a leer Orgullo y Prejuicio, no había dejado de hacer comparaciones entre Darcy y su doctor. Siempre se repetía que tenían los mismos rasgos altivos, que muchas veces, tan mala fama le hacían; pero cuando llegabas a conocerlos, eran las personas más dulces, leales y tiernas que conocías… "Un momento, yo dije tiernos?", se pregunto la castaña, mientras pasaba una mano involuntariamente por su cabellera rizada. Desde cuando había comenzado a profesar ese sentimiento por su doctor. Se volvió a concentrar en su lectura una vez más, adentrándose en la trama tan profundamente, que el tiempo quedó relegado a un segundo, incluso un tercer plano. Tanto fue su ensimismamiento, que cuando volvió a fijarse en la hora, ya eran las dos de la tarde. Había estado como cinco horas en el parque. "Qué raro que nadie me haya llamado aún, seguro se estarán preguntando dónde estos. Será mejor que regrese ya", se dijo, cerrando el libro y estirando sus músculos agarrotados por la posición. Antes de levantarse de la banca, hizo un recorrido rápido por el entorno en donde estaba, llegando a observar a niños con padres, a enamorados caminando, a madres con sus bebes. "_**Quizás yo no llegue a ser madre**_", se dijo inconscientemente. En el preciso momento en que unas cuantas lágrimas iban a salir de sus castaños ojos, sonó el móvil, y la sorpresa hizo que su ya debilitado corazón, diera tal vuelvo que le dolió un poco el pecho.

En la pantalla del móvil, en letras blancas ponía en Dr. Draco Malfoy. Rápidamente recordó como él le había pedido su número para poder ubicarla y monitorear sus días. Él le había asegurado que era parte de el seguimiento que debían tenerle, pero ella en el fondo de su corazón y sin querer había pensado que se debía a algo más. Le dio al botón verde y contestó…

-_Buenos Días, Doctor_

-_Buenos Días, y por favor ya te he dicho que no hace falta que utilices ese título_ –se quejó por un momento.- _Además, me hace sentir muy viejo, y casi tenemos la misma edad_ –comentó, y ella casi se lo imaginó haciendo un puchero, algo totalmente inconcebible en él.

-_Lo siento, ….Draco_ –se disculpó ella.

-_Mejor_ –dijo él, y pudo sentir como su voz estaba acompañada de una sonrisa en aquel rostro perfecto.- _¿Cómo te has sentido hoy? _–le preguntó.- _Algún dolor, complicación por tu larga caminata_ –reprochó al saber lo larga que había sido su paseo.- _falta de apetito o de sueño desde la última vez que hablamos. _

Hermione no tenía porque decirle que el dolorcillo que había sentido en el pecho minutos antes, lo había provocado justo su llamada. Tampoco le diría acerca de sus depresiones ocultas para el resto de personas, cuál sería el sentido de preocuparlo, si ella sabía perfectamente lo que le diría…consulta siquiátrica. Y para ser sinceros no era algo que le agradara mucho.

-_No nada, esta semana ha estado todo muy tranquilo; lo único es un poco de insomnio, pero creo que se debe más al libro que estoy leyendo_ –comentó al fin.

-_Así, y qué puede ser tan interesante para que te quite el sueño_ –preguntó pícaro Draco.

Hermione dudó por un segundo, no quería que la viera como una loca que se enamoraba de todo, y que evocaba en sus frustraciones leyendo libros de romances.

-_Leo Orgullo y Prejuicio_ –le contestó

-Ah _un clásico de Austen. Imagino que Darcy es quien te debe estar quitando el sueño no, porque dudo que Collins o Bingley lo hagan_ –bromeó como solo él podía hacerlo, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara.

Ella se quedo por un momento absorta con las palabras de Draco, y que no sabía que el conociera a Austen, le parecía inverosímil. Algo totalmente ridículo.

-_Creo que te sorprendí_ –dijo él, sonriendo para sus adentros por la confusión que había creado en ella.- _Lo que pasa es que mi hermana es una amante de Austen, tiene todas sus obras, y yo por extensión las conozco. Yo le consigo primeras ediciones, y ella en compensación me lee pasajes de las obras, por no decir toda._

-_La verdad es que me dejas muy sorprendida, no pensé que un hombre como tú leyera ese tipo de libros_ –respondió la castaña, mientras involuntariamente se arreglaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-_Bueno, hay cosas de mí que no conoces, pero que espero que te sorprendan gratamente_ –Dios, es que estaba coqueteando con ella, trató de variar el tema preguntándole algo totalmente distinto.- _Bueno Hermione, quisiera saber cómo está funcionando el tratamiento, te has sentido deprimida o ansiosa, cansada o con algún malestar en especifico_ –quiso saber Draco; y no sólo era el interés médico, sino que había por debajo una verdadera preocupación.

-_Estoy bien, o al menos en la medida en que puedo estarlo _–se sinceró, soltando un suspiro en medio de su confesión.- _Pero a decir verdad, y dada mi situación, creo que estoy bien_.

-_Me alegra escuchar ese positivismo en ti. Bueno debo dejarte, no quisiera, pero debo_ –dijo, imprimiendo en su voz algo de pesar.- _si te sientes mas o deseas hablar, de verdad no dudes en llamarte, estoy para ti cuando lo necesites _–y se dio cuenta de la cantidad de sentimientos que puso en las últimas palabras.

-_Mmm de verdad te lo agradezco_ –dijo algo azorada, aunque claro él no podía verla y eso lo agradecía.

-_Entonces que pases una buena tarde_ –se despidió

-_Gracias, tú también._

Se cortó la comunicación, pero Hermione aún tenía el móvil pegado al oído. Cada día que pasaba más y más dependía de aquellas llamadas o visitas que Draco le hacía, pero aún no podía deducir cuanto era por lo de estar al cuidado del paciente y cuanto por un interés personal. Guardo el móvil en el bolsillo, y se encaminó de nuevo al hospital, no quería que la regañar por haber pasado más tiempo del permitido fuera de la supervisión de las enfermeras.

Mientras caminaba de regreso, iba pensando en Draco, y de lo extraño que era haber conocido a un hombre tan guapo y misterioso de aquella forma. Sí que era guapo, vamos sería algo tonta pero no era ciega, y Draco Malfoy era uno de los hombres más guapos con los que se había cruzado, quizás incluso mucho más que aquél que venía en la misma acera que ella, pero en sentido contrario. Era muy simpático, de pelo color azabache y unos ojos verdes profundos y bondadosos; iban tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que casi iba a chocar con él.

-_Oh disculpa_ –dijo sosteniéndole un brazo para que no callera.- _No te vi_ –regalándole una amable sonrisa.

-_No te preocupes_ –respondió ella.- _Yo venía demasiado distraída_ -y contesto de gran agrado su sonrisa.

El joven la miro por un momento, y luego de hacerle un movimiento de cabeza, se alejo por la calle por la que ella, minutos antes había venido. Hermione lo miro alejarse, y luego de mover negativamente la cabeza, siguió su camino. "_**Por un momento pensé que lo conocía**_", se dijo.

Realmente iba muy distraído, tanto, que no se había percatado antes de chocarse con aquella mujer. Era guapa, sí que lo era, aunque tenía un halo de cansancio en el rostro. Quizás fuera por trabajo, a veces era estresante estar todos los días pendientes de mil asuntos. "_**Ja, díganle a un periodista de estrés"**_, razonó.

Había pedido la mesa de siempre, al lado de la ventana; y el camarero ya le había traído la misma cerveza de siempre. Aquél bar les gustaba mucho a él y a Ariadna, y ese día celebraban un mes más de estar juntos. Definitivamente había pasado meses maravillosos desde que inicio su relación con Ariadna Malfoy. Y eso que en un principio pensó que Draco por más que fuera su amigo, le haría muchos problemas; pero en vez de eso las cosas no podían haber estado mejor. Ariadna era una mujer talentosa, bella, inteligente, realmente admirable.

Harry estaba tan distraído que no se percató de la presencia de Ariadna hasta que ella le hablo.

-_Mi amor_ –le dijo.- _Sabes que eres un hombre realmente afortunado_

Harry se le quedó viendo por un momento, estaba realmente hermosa con un vestido muy sencillo negro con un escote en v, y una gabardina negra que en ese momento tenía doblada sobre el brazo.

-_Si cariño, lo sé_ –contestó recobrando la compostura, y levantándose para besarla y ofrecerle la silla frente a él.- _Pero creo que te refieres a otra cosa, quieras explicarme por_ _qué _–pidió

-_Le conté a mamá anoche que tú y yo estábamos de novios_ –a Harry casi se le atraganta la cerveza.

-_Y qué te dijo_ –preguntó luego de la conmoción inicial.

-_Pues esa es la razón que digo que eres afortunado_ –le indico ella.- _Lo primero que dijo fue_ –Ariadna carraspeó como para darle más suspenso a la respuesta.- _"Ya era hora", y dio un grito de felicidad _–terminó regalándole una maravillosa sonrisa, que hizo desaparecer en Harry todo vestigio de temor, él sabía que Narcissa apoyaría a su hija.

-_Eso es estupendo_ –respondió él sinceramente.- _pero cariño, que ha dicho tu padre_ –Harry sabía que al señor Malfoy poco le agradaría que si hija, la luz de sus ojos, fuera a casarse con un periodista. Porque ese era el objetivo final, él sabía que la amaba y que ella también lo amaba.

-_Bueno mi vida, eso lo sabremos hoy en la noche_ –le dijo.- _Estamos invitados a una cena en la Mansión Malfoy_ –y sonrió

Harry paso saliva rápidamente, y se dijo que aquella noche sería todo un reto…y sí que lo sería.

Draco no hacía más de dos horas que había hablado con Hermione. Esa mujer cada día que pasaba se le colaba más dentro, y él sabía que solo podía verla de forma profesional. Ella era su paciente y él era el médico, solo eso y nada más. De todas maneras no podía dejar de tener detalles con ella. "_**Igual que con todas las mujeres que trabajo**_", se quiso mentir; pero muy en el fondo él sabía que existía otra razón para la compra de la orquídea que en ese momento llevaba en el asiento trasero del Mercedes.

"_**Solo es un detalle para la más importante de mis pacientes"**_, volvió a recalcar. Acaso no le había regalado un libro de primera edición a la jefa de enfermeras; o no había tenido un detalle con la recepcionista del piso de trasplantes. _**"Sí, pero no con una mujer que realmente te interesase",**_ le respondió una vocecilla. Miró al frente y movió la cabeza negativamente, esto no era nada del otro mundo; era solo es un regalo nada más.

Mientras tenía discusiones con sus seres internos, ya había llegado al hospital. Revisaría las historias y claro, pasaría a ver a Hermione para dejarla la orquídea que por obvias razones no tendría dentro del cuarto; y luego se iría a cambiar porque parecía que sorpresas agradables los esperaban esa noche en la Mansión Malfoy. Ariadna ya lo había llamado y pedido que este en la presentación de Harry a sus padres como su futuro esposo. Si bien aún le parecía muy raro que ella haya llegado a esa decisión, la respetaba y le deseaba lo mejor.

Parqueó el coche y bajo de él, dirigiéndose a la entrada principal para de ahí dirigirse al piso de trasplantes. Su paso iba acompañado de miradas desde lujuriosas hasta expectante, y claro que era algo que a él no le incomodaba, estaba acostumbrado. Apenas subió, saludo y pregunto por su paciente favorita.

-_Cristina, como estás, qué tal está nuestra paciente engreída_ –preguntó muy dejado, pero guardando un interés muy personal.

-_Físicamente muy bien, hoy salió en una larga caminata hasta el parque Botánico y ha regresado algo exhausta_ –dijo muy minuciosa.- _Pero anímicamente creo que esta decayendo, aunque ella no lo admita._

Esa última información preocupo en demasía a Draco, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar aún, Hermione había traspasado la barrera de médico-paciente, y no podía dejar de preocuparse más de lo normal por ella.

-_Iré a verla en este mismo momento_

-_Claro, ella está en su cuarto en este momento, creo que estaba leyendo_ –dijo.- _Por cierto Dr. Malfoy, para quién es la orquídea _–preguntó, como la enfermera más antigua, se podía tomar ciertas libertades

Draco no hizo más que guiñar un ojo y seguir su camino, cuando escucho decir…

-_Ella no puede tener flores en la habitación, pero con gusto puedo ponerla en la terraza para que la vea todos los días_ –ofreció

-_Eres un amor Cristina_ –respondió Draco, y escuchó como la enfermera resoplaba

Se encaminó a la habitación de Hermione y toco muy suavemente la puerta, y entró al no tener contestación. La encontró que dormía plácidamente con el libro sobre el regazo y apunto de caerse; tenía un semblante de tranquilidad y paz absoluta que calo profundo en Draco, haciendo que se instaurara en su corazón un sentimiento que no sabía que profesaba por ella. Se acercó lentamente sin querer despertar a aquel angel. Quitó suavemente el libro de sus manos, y al ver la portada se dio cuenta que aún era Orgullo y Prejuicio. Lo puso en la mesa de noche que estaba al costado de su cama, y se dedico a observarla como su respiración era suave y pausada, coo su pecho subía y bajaba, y como un mechón de su rizado y castaño cabello, cruzaba aquel rostro que lo había prendado desde la primera vez que lo había visto.

Delicadamente, como si fuera el toque del ala de una mariposa, deslizó el cabello por detrás de la oreja de ella; pero ese fino toque hizo que Hermione se despertara. Lo quedó mirando por un segundo, y sin saber por qué, le sonrió como si fuera algo cotidiano que ella lo encontrara velando su sueño. Sintío mil cosas al ver aquellos ojos castaños, sintió una irrefrenable necesidad de besarla, de probar aquellos labios, de estrecharla en sus brazos a tan frágil criatura......Movió la cabeza para sacarse aquellas ideas y dijo:

-Hola, lucero del día, cómo te ha ido.........

* * *

Reviewsssssssssssssssssssss ejejejejej aunque no lo merezca....La próxima actualización de aquí en 20 días exactamente, un beso de melocotón para todas =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todas, cómo han estado?....Si lo sé, dije 20 días y se me fueron los meses (Vadeti pone la cara más arrepentida que pueda poner), pero no sean tan malas conmigo, la universidad me tiene hasta el cogote, pero ya al fin salgo de vacaciones, pero teniendo en la cabeza la tesis y todo (sí, ya falta poco para que me gradue).**

**Bueno les traigo un capitulo, que para mí, es lo más largo que he escrito...casi 10 paginas de Word jejeje, fui feliz...Lo que sí no me hace feliz, es que solo la buena de Palin, y claro la incondicional Yumey me han comentando, vamos chicas prometo no dejar la historia, sean buenas regalenme reviews si.....**

**Y ya para no alargar más esto, las dejo para que lean, no sin antes decirles que el capitulo tiene banda sonora, y cuando vean este símbolo (&), le den play a las canciones.**

**(&1) Jane arden - You think you know me well ............ http:// www. youtube. com /watch?v= JYBdjmNs1FE**

**(&2) Andrés Calamaro - Contigo Aprendí.............. http: //www. youtube. com/watch?v= WYW3DO_IEJ8**

**Las dejo, nos vemos abajo **

* * *

_**"La muerte de una mujer hermosa es sin lugar a dudas el temas más poético del mundo, y también queda fuera de dudas que los labios que mejor se adaptan a este tipo de tema son los de un amante desconsolado"**_

_**Edgar Allan Poe**_

_Deceso_

Hermione veía con satisfacción a Draco, pero sin responder su pregunta. Lo observaba con una profundidad, que a él se le hizo inmensa y tan placentera, que no tenía deseos de moverse. Ella sonrió, y él se la devolvió con otra mucho más deslumbrante, que hizo estragos en una Hermione aún medio dormida.

-**Disculpa si te desperté** –Draco fue el primero en romper el silencio, dando un paso hacia atrás, rompiendo el contacto que tenía con ella, y sentándose en la butaca cerca a su cama.- **Sólo quería ver como estabas, ya que no volveré hasta dentro de un par de días** –explico.- **Lo que pasa es que mi hermana está a punto de comprometerse, y ya sabes, quiere apoyo filial** –contó, y después se regaño mentalmente. _"Que tienes tú que ir dando explicaciones. Definitivamente está afectándote Draco_".

Hermione sonrió, era tal la sinceridad de él que no podía hacer otra cosa que ponerle atención a lo que le contaba. Aunque le apenó que se fuera, justo cuando empezaba a conocerlo, a sentir unas pesadas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

-**Y a ti te gusta con quien ha decidió estar el resto de su vida** –no era una romántica total, pero aún así le gustaba lo que le contaba.- **O solo lo aceptas por ella.**

-**No** –ella se sorprendió con lo automática de la respuesta.- **No me mires así** –le dijo suavizando su voz.- **No lo acepto solo por ella, él ha sido mi amigo muchos años, y quizás sea yo el culpable o el benefactor de esa relación; así que lo acepto, desde el fondo de mi corazón** –se sinceró Draco.

Hermione no hablo por algunos segundos, que a Draco se le hicieron eternos. Ella cada día se sorprendía mas de lo que equivocada que había estado. _"No eras más que una prejuiciosa, sin ninguna prueba de cómo era él"._

Se quedaron conversando un poco más, hasta que Draco forzosamente tuvo que ver el reloj de oro, que descansaba en su muñeca izquierda…

-**Demonios estoy llegando tarde** –dijo más para él que para Hermione.

-**Tranquilo, me imagino que estarás muy nervioso también **–comentó con una sonrisa al imaginarse a un Draco nervioso, una visión que no calzaba para nada con su personalidad.

**(&1)**

-**Pues aunque no lo creas, también siento** –no lo dijo en forma de réplica, pero Hermione ensombreció el rostro, a lo que Draco tuvo que apresurar en decir.- **Quizás la fachada que presentó al mundo, a primera vista, sea de una persona fría y calculadora, sin sentimientos, solo enfrascada en su carrera, algo que no es malo, pero en exceso es dañino. No te miento, en un inicio no todo era color de rosa, no solía ser una persona muy abierta; pero he aprendido a que no es malo demostrar lo que uno siente, no es signo de debilidad ** –Draco suspiró, le iba a traer más problemas de los que ya tenía, el intimar tanto con Hermione, pero ya a estas alturas quería que realmente lo conociera, que supiera quién era realmente.

-**Supongo que uno siempre se deja llevar por las primeras impresiones, no se pone a pensar en cómo es la persona a quien le está dando la mano por primera vez** _–"No se explica uno por qué el corazón late tan rápido con un simple roce",_ pensó ella.- **Tendemos a poner calificativos a las personas sin darnos cuenta** –terminó, casi en un susurro**.- Lo siento**.

Draco se levantó, se acerco a ella lentamente. Se notaba a simple vista el conflicto que tenía internamente en ese momento. Quizás para nadie había pasado desapercibido, que entre ellos dos existía una química y una preocupación, que sobrepasaba los límites de lo permitido entre doctor y paciente. Para todos, menos para ellos; y justamente era Draco quien pensaba sobrepasar ese límite, esa barrera imaginaria que se había impuesto, que se tenía que haber impuesto desde el primer día que tuvo contacto con ella. Levantó una mano hacía un rizo indómito, que escapó en algún momento de la coleta de caballo que tenía ella; lo colocó detrás de la oreja de Hermione y aprovechando la cercanía, acarició suavemente su mejilla.

"_Basta, es suficiente_", se dijo mentalmente Draco y se alejó lentamente, de la misma forma en que había reducido el espacio entre ellos.

Hermione ni se movió ni dijo nada mientras el deslizaba su dedo por su mejilla, y juraba que él se había tenido que dar cuenta de que estaba ardiendo. No hubo un hasta luego, ni una palabra, solo la mirada de los dos por segundos que hubieran jurado, fueron horas. Draco hizo una inclinación de cabeza hacía ella, dio media vuelta y se alejo.

Ella no hizo más que suspirar cuando lo vio salir, y en un impulso tonto e infantil, paso sus dedos sobre la mejilla que segundos antes, Draco había acariciado.

Una Ariadna demasiado nerviosa, se paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala del departamento de Harry. Iba delicadamente vestida con uno de los trajes favoritos de su padre, y claro que la elección no había sido al azar; había puesto mucho cuidado en utilizar regalos que él en algún momento le había hecho. "_Es que a pesar de todo eres una Malfoy_", le había dicho Harry mientras la besaba delicadamente, de camino a la ducha. Y claro que lo era, no por nada había convivido tantos años con Draco, y había aprendido el arte de la sutil manipulación. Esa noche debía ser perfecta, todo debía salir a la perfección, y si Harry seguía demorándose lo primero que vería su padre era su impuntualidad, y eso era lo que más detestaba.

-**Harry, cariño, ya estás listo** –gritó, y casi al mismo tiempo sonrió, esa escena era típica, pero al revés.

-**Vale, que ya estoy** –dijo un Harry demasiado nervioso, intentando terminar el nudo de la corbata, que en ese momento era todo un desastre.- **Odio estas cosas** –señalando la corbata.- **Podrías…**

Ariadna se acercó lentamente, de una forma tan sinuosa que a Harry se le quito el aliento de golpe.

-**Cariño, si vienes de esa manera a ayudar, te puedo asegurar que nadie saldrá de este departamento** –sonrió y la cogió por la cintura mientras la besaba.

-**Pero vamos a tener que irnos** –contestó ella, separándose una distancia prudencial y anudando la corbata de la forma correcta.- **Además mira la hora que es** –dijo ella mirando el reloj de pared, detrás de la cabeza de Harry.- **Dios mío, pero si es tardísimo.**

-**Sí, sí, ya vámonos** –dijo un resignado Harry, y medio cabizbajo.- **La verdad que la perspectiva de reunirme con tu padre me corta la respiración.**

-**Eres y serás el hombre que amo Harry Potter, no me interesa si mi padre, madre o hermano no estén de acuerdo, yo en este momento solo te necesito a ti y nada más** –respondió mientras lo miraba a los ojos, con las dos manos en sus mejillas.- **Pero como ese no es el caso, vámonos ya que mi padre no es el ogro tampoco.**

"_Como si lo fuera_", pensó Harry, mientras que salían del apartamento. Ese apartamento que tantas veces los había visto juntos. Si aquellas paredes hablaran, dirían la pasión con que se amaron, la dulzura de las palabras que se prodigaron, el amor con el que todos los días se levantaban…Y claro que hubo riñas y pequeñas peleas, pero al final todo era parte de la vida y la cotidianidad, al final solo sabían que se amaban.

Draco iba manejando hacía la Mansión Malfoy, aún pensado en Hermione y en lo que se había atrevido a hacer solo unas horas atrás. Era imposible negar que esa mujer lo no tuviera cautivado desde el primer momento en que se perdió en el mar de sus ojos castaños, en el mismo momento en que cruzo la primera palabra con ella. En sus 25 años, jamás había sentido la cantidad de emociones y sensaciones que con ella experimentaba; pero claro que no la podía tener fácil en ningún sentido, era obvio que al ser ella su paciente, no podía traspasar aquella barrera, que aunque invisible, estaba ahí, impertérrita, inamovible; y que él había violado en esa escasa caricia que le había prodigado.

Sacudió la cabeza, en un vano intento de quitarse la imagen de cierta castaña, y aceleró el coche. Uno de sus poco vicios, luego del tabaco, era la velocidad. Además ya iba retrasado, no quería que Ariadna lo matara cuando viera que aún no había llegado.

A los pocos minutos, las luces de la Mansión Malfoy se vislumbraban en la tenue oscuridad de aquella noche de Marzo.

Apenas llegó a la entrada, pudo ver dos carros, el de Harry y…claro como podía haber pensado que ella no estaría allí, si era como una habitante más de esa casa, y definitivamente no se perdería del compromiso de Ariadna. Draco sonrió de lado, como mejor lo sabía hacer, pensado en que la invitación a Pansy, esa noche, no era más que para ver, según su madre, si ya no había nada que los uniera como pareja. "_Hay madre_", pensó, "_Solo tú te empeñas en hacer resurgir algo que murió hace años_".

Acto seguido, bajo del coche y camino el estrecho pedazo que lo separaba de la casa. Toco la aldaba dorada de aquella puerta blanca; un acto que solo estaba hecho para molestar, al fin de cuentas esa también era su casa. Pero disfrutaba, de una forma infantil, de la cara de André, el mayordomo, cuando sabía que él había tocado la puerta, era hilarante. Pero ese día, no fue André quien abrió la puerta, si no su propia madre, en contra de todo el protocolo.

-**Menos mal que eres tú, querido** –dijo una Narcissa visiblemente nerviosa.- **A veces tu padre logra sacarme de mis casillas** –comentó, mientras lo tomaba del brazo para caminar junto a él hacía la sala donde todos se encontraban.- **No ha dejado de molestar al pobre de Harry, diciéndole que si el trabajo como periodista va a alcanzar para darle a Ariadna lo que ella se merece como una Malfoy que es.**

Draco se lo suponía, sonrió. Su padre no iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, no sin antes presentar una dura batalla. Y claro que era imposible que Lucius, de una, aceptara a Harry, por más que lo conociera por cerca ya de 7 años, que era el tiempo que se conocían Harry y él. Además, su padre profesaba una desconfianza única en los periodistas.

-**Tranquila** –dijo con una sonrisa torcida.- **Vamos a ver cómo le podemos salvar el pellejo a Potter**.

Mientras caminaban hasta donde se encontraban, les llegaron los resquicios de una rencilla entre Ariadna y Lucius.

"_Niña tonta_", pensó Draco. Él más que nadie sabía que dándole la contra a Lucius, se perdía más que se ganaba. Se gana más con miel que con hiel, siempre le había dicho a Ariadna; pero como toda Malfoy, era una cabezotas.

-**Pero no puedes negarte, yo no soy una niña y si deseo casarme lo haré** –escuchaban a Ariadna discutir.- **Lo tenemos todo planeado ya, y no voy a permitir que interfieras con esto.**

Draco y su madre llegaron en el preciso instante en que Harry se levantaba a calmar a una furibunda Ariadna, mientras su padre lo miraba con resentimiento, y sí, con algo de odio.

-**Buenas noches** –saludo Draco, esperando que la tensión del ambiente se calmara un poco con su presencia.- **Creí escuchar tu bella voz, querida** –dijo, mientras se acercaba a Ariadna y le daba un beso, y susurraba un "cálmate", muy despacio.- **Potter, si que te la tienes difícil** –le dijo casi al oído a Harry, mientras le daba la mano.- **Padre, buenas noches** –saludo a Lucius, mientras inclinaba la cabeza, y éste respondía con un escueto "Draco".- **Me pregunto dónde estará la siempre bella Pansy** –comentó, mientras soltaba el brazo de su madre, y ella se sentaba al costado de su marido.

-**Aquí, querido** –dijo una pelinegra, de escultural cuerpo, enfundada en un vestido negro que le llegaba a la rodilla, con unos zapatos rojos como la sangre, y con una copa, que por lo visto, acababa de ser servida. Definitivamente Pansy era una mujer hermosa, pero no tan bella como…

Draco se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en los labios, después de todo habían sido y eran muy amigos, y los dos sabían que sus presencias ahí solo eran para ayudar a Ariadna en conseguir el consentimiento de Lucius; aunque ella con o sin el consentimiento de su padre igual se casaría, eso a los dos les había quedado ya muy claro.

-**Esto ha estado candente los últimos cuarenta minutos** -dijo Pansy casi en un susurro.- **Creo que si no llegas, Ariadna es capaz de lanzarle un hechizo a tu padre para que acepte –**dijo, mientras le daba dos besos en la mejilla, y se cogía de su brazo para dirigirse al sofá, de donde minutos antes, ella había estado sentada.

Draco sonrió, y de reojo observó la cara de felicidad de su madre al verlos juntos de nuevo. Se alejó unos centímetros de ella, evitando así darle falsas ilusiones a su madre.

-**Y bueno** –dijo iniciando de nuevo la conversación, mientras se sentaba con Pansy,- **entonces cuándo se casan.**

-**Nunca daré mi aprobación** –gritó Lucius, al borde de la ira, y levantándose del sofá, haciendo que su mujer pusiera rápidamente una mano en su brazo para tranquilizarlo**.- No voy a permitir que una Malfoy se case con un don nadie.**

-**Un momento señor** –reclamo Harry.- **Sé que no soy lo que quizás haya pensado para su hija, pero la amo, y ella es lo más importante para mí en este momento; y por gracia divina o porque la vida así lo quiso, ella me corresponde y me acepta tal cual soy. Además déjeme aclararle que un don nadie no soy, y aunque joven, me augurio una buena carrera como periodista, no soy ningún improvisado.**

Por un momento todo el mundo calló. Pansy, Narcissa, y sobre todo Ariadana, miraban con un amor a Harry que difícilmente hubiera pasado desapercibido para cualquiera. Mientras Draco solo cerraba los ojos, con un whisky en las manos, que segundos antes una de las camareras de la casa se lo había servido. Pero Lucius era otro cantar, él no estaba totalmente convencido, ni siquiera estaba conmovido por el pequeño discurso de Harry. Él a pesar de su máscara de frialdad que había tenido siempre con su familia, amaba con profundo fervor a su hija. Era su dicha, aunque también, su mayor dolor de cabeza, como ahora.

Draco, observando que las cosas no iban a salir como se esperaban, salió en ayuda de su hermana antes de que la bomba explotara.

-**Padre, creo que Harry ha demostrado ser una persona cabal, y no un mero oportunista. Conoces a Harry desde hace tiempo, y no puedes negar que él, solo, ha superado todos los obstáculos que se le han presentado. Tú mismo dijiste alguna vez, que era un ejemplo de superación** –terminó Draco de alegar a favor de Harry, y mientras observaba a su padre, supo que había ganado, no por las pura era un Malfoy y sabía qué defectos tenían, y cómo manejar a su padre.

Lucius lo quedó mirando, definitivamente Draco se había equivocado de carrera; siempre quiso que sea abogado, pero él se empecino en estudiar Medicina. Era un Malfoy en toda la extensión, y había usado sus propias palabras contra él. Resignado, pero no derrotado, porque a un Malfoy jamás se le derrota, le contestó mirando a todos los presentes.

-**Siempre has sido astuto Draco; y sí, yo en algún momento dije** **aquello** –sonrió de lado, de la misma manera en que lo hacia Draco.- **Ariadna puedes casarte, pero no creas que estoy contento con la noticia** –finalizó.

Ariadna saltó de la emoción, beso a Harry mientras su padre hacía un gesto de disgusto, y corrió a abrazar a Lucius, quien aceptó gustoso la demostración de cariño de su última hija. El resto de la noche pasó sin inconvenientes, sin contar claro que gracias a la torpeza y nerviosismo de Harry, éste boto una copa de vino en plena mesa.

Ya eran las doce de la noche, cuando Pansy y Draco se despidieron y salieron de la Mansión Malfoy. Su madre los había despedido con los ojos encandilados por lo que se iban juntos. Ariadna y Harry ya casi estaban saliendo, ya que al día siguiente tenían obligaciones que cumplir. Ariadna clases en el Conservatorio, y Harry dos entrevistas para el periódico. Se quedaron por unos momentos conversando antes de subir a sus respectivos coches. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, era que ese sería el último momento en que todos se verían de nuevo; días después, sus vidas se verían fracturadas por una muerte repentina, por una desaparición sin sentido. El destino había predicho que aquello pasaría, que pronto uno de ellos dejaría, en parcialidad, este mundo, dejando una estela de dolor a su paso.

Draco le dio un beso a su hermana y le dio la mano a Harry, se subió al coche y siguió a una Pansy que ya estaba en movimiento. La escoltaría hasta su departamento.

Harry se despidió de Draco, vio subir a Ariadna al coche y sonrió. Después de todo, las cosas no habían salido de la forma en que pensó. Se imaginaba que aquella noche, si salía vivo, sería de milagro, porque de otro modo Lucius se lo comería con todo y zapatos. Se subió al coche, y lo encendió para regresar al apartamento de Ariadna. La miro, la besó.

-**Menos mal que sigo en una pieza** –sonrió.- **Por un momento pensé que tu padre, dijera lo que dijera, me iba a cortar la cabeza.**

Vio como ella sonreía, y como todo se iluminaba en medio de la noche, solo porque ella era feliz; y si ella lo era, él también.

-**Mi amor** –contento dándole un beso.- **Después de lo que dijiste no creo que a él le hubiera dado gracias pelearse con mi madre, acaso no viste como te miraba embelesada, incluso Pansy. Además Draco lo cerro todo con broche de oro al recordarle sus propias palabras** –lo volvió a besar, y se quito los zapatos de taco.- **Vámonos mi vida, muero de sueño y estoy cansadísima**.

Harry asintió y se pusieron en marcha. El trayecto no se hizo largo, menos cuando los dos conversaban y se reían de lo sucedido esa noche. Intercambiaban impresiones, y por un momento discutieron sobre si Pansy seguía enamorada de Draco, a lo cual Ariadna negó con rotundidad.

-**No lo está, o al menos no lo está más. Pansy es mi amiga, la quiero y la respeto, pero para mi hermano no creo que este hecha. Draco necesita a alguien que le recuerde que el amar es una entrega mutua, que es como una composición que debe encontrar los instrumentos exactos para ser interpretada. Pansy es una mujer hermosa en definitiva, pero no es la mujer que Draco necesita** –suspiró y se quedó callada, concentrada en sus pensamientos por un segundo.

Harry se sorprendió con lo que ella dijo. Ariadna conocía mejor a Draco que cualquier persona; sabía incluso lo mejor para él, aunque él mismo no lo supiera. Ellos dos tenían una relación muy estrecha, un vínculo que como hermanos se fortalecía aún más. Los dos sabían que pasaba por la cabeza del otro mucho antes de que este dijera que sucedía. Entre ellos las palabras sobraban. Tomó una de las manos de ella, que descansaban sobre su regazo, la presionó delicadamente, solo para que ella saliera de su ensimismamiento; además, ya habían llegado.

-**Amor, llegamos** –dijo él, apretando de nuevo su mano.

Ariadna volteó con una sonrisa deslumbrante, de esas que le daban aliento de vida, que lo sumían en la profunda felicidad, esas que le decían día a día por qué se había enamorado de aquella mujer.

-**Porque no subes, ya es algo tarde para que te vayas **–le propuso ella.- **Además esta noche hay que celebrar eh, y no se me antoja dormir sola** –sonrió pícara.

Llegaron al apartamento, abriendo la puerta que dejaba ver el lugar en penumbras, apenas unos cuantos rayos de luz de la luna que entraban por una de las ventanas que no estaban cubiertas por sedosas cortinas. Los dos entraron tomados de la mano, y encendieron las luces a su paso. Ariadna iba dejando los zapatos y el abrigo en la entrada, mientras Harry continuaba encendiendo las luces. De pronto un suave murmullo de música empezó a sonar, suave, melodiosa. Volteó a verla, y ella estaba junto al equipo de música, moviéndose en su dirección sensualmente.

(**&2)**

**Baila conmigo** –dijo casi en un susurro, mientras enredaba los brazos en su cuello.

Harry sonrió y rodeo con sus dos brazos la estrecha cintura de ella, haciendo contacto con la tela del aquel hermoso vestido que llevaba. La estrechó contra su cuerpo, como si ella fuera lo único que lo mantenía en pie.

-**Lo tenías todo preparado no** –preguntó, acercando su nariz al hueco de su cuello, aspirando suavemente su aroma.

-**No** –contestó ella, estremeciendo.- **ya sabes que me gusta improvisar.**

Las palabras entre los dos sobraron, se dedicaron a mirarse, a volver a descubrir un alma que ahora reclamaban como suya. La letra de la canción, expresaba con palabras claras y hermosas, lo que significaba el uno para el otro. Bailaron por mucho rato. Ariadna tenía apoyada la cabeza en su pecho, y él solo disfrutaba el momento de tenerla entre sus brazos, como si fuera una extensión de él mismo.

-**Vamos a la cama** –dijo él cuando sintió el cuerpo de ella relajado

-**Tan rápido quiere llevarme a la cama, señor Potter** –dijo ella pareciendo despertar, pero aún apoyada en su pecho.

Ariadna levanto la vista, lo observó por un segundo y acarició su mejilla.

-**Puedo irme mañana mismo de este mundo, feliz, porque todo lo bueno, todo lo maravilloso de este mundo, ya lo viví contigo** –lo besó, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y llevo sus manos –que estaban entrelazadas en su cuello- en un suave recorrido hasta que terminaron en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

Harry se quedo atónito por las palabras que ella le había dicho, y mucho después, esas mismas palabras, lo ayudarían a darse cuenta de que tenía que seguir adelante, lo sacarían del abismo donde permanecería por mucho tiempo. La besó de igual forma, pero sintió ansiedad ante el beso, nostalgia, sintió temor de la forma en que ella lo besaba, como si fuera la última, como si no volviera a tener sus labios, su cuerpo cerca…Y fue por eso, que la levantó, la cargó entre sus brazos, y la llevó hacia el dormitorio, hacia aquella cama que los había visto tantas veces juntos, que los había acogido, que los había resguardado para que se expresaran su amor infinito.

Esa noche, Harry le haría por última vez, el amor a una mujer a la que deseo desde el día en que la vio, pero que aprendió a amar en el transcurso de los años. Esa noche, y aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiera, se despedían de una forma involuntaria, entregándose por última vez a la persona que amaban; porque a veces es mejor no decirle a la vida ni al destino lo feliz que eres, a veces la felicidad se debe llevar en silencio, sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Draco se levantó por el sonido del móvil, estaba acostumbrado a que su sueño no sea ligero; un beneficio extra de su profesión. Tardó unos segundos en desperezarse, y modular su voz para que no demostrara que, solo unos segundos atrás, estaba durmiendo. Cogió el celular, y se incorporó en la cama, pasándose una mano por los cabellos rubios. Vio el número de la llamada entrante, se sorprendió, era Harry. Una punzada de mal augurio, recorrió su espina como si fuera un escalofrío, que lo hizo estremecerse involuntariamente.

-**Qué sucedió, Harry?** –fueron las tres únicas palabras que salieron de su boca.

Al otro lado de la línea, un sonido de carros, un sonido que pertenecía a la calle, era todo lo que se oía. Un suspiro, a Draco le dio temor aquel suspiro. Quiso gritarle a Harry para que le respondiera, pero antes que él se iniciara a la tarea de volverle a preguntar qué había sucedido, Harry contestó.

-**Murió.....me dejó** –y escuchó como un estruendo, que significaba que el celular había caído, y la línea se cortó.

**Continuara.....**

* * *

**Soy mala?? Sí, lo sé. Pero la historia ya está escrita en mi cabeza, otra cosa es que me demore en actualizar....jeje**

**Ojala pueda tener algunos reviews más que alegrarán mi vida**

**Ya nos leemos, ah y me olvidaba tengo un one shot Almost Lovers, a ver si se pasan a leerlo.....Desde aquí gracias a todas las niñas que me pusieron en sus favoritos, a esta historia y a las demás**

**Besos a todas**


End file.
